


Espacios reservados (hasta que vengas)

by zelsh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana llega a Camelot y pasa por la vida de Arthur como un torbellino, dejando amores adolescentes, desamores adultos y un montón de premoniciones esquivas a su paso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espacios reservados (hasta que vengas)

La primera vez que la ve la nieve cae con intención sobre el castillo de Camelot, amontonándose en los rincones y haciendo temblar hasta las grietas de las piedras. Arthur suspira apoyando la cabeza en el marco de la ventana, apartando el libro que descansa sobre sus rodillas y descubriendo, casi por accidente que su aliento crea una película blanquecina sobre la ventana. A partir de ahí es inevitable, la idea lo más emocionante que le ha pasado en horas. Es un dedo sobre su lengua y toda la mano contra el cristal, y los dibujos obscenos empiezan a surgir de debajo de sus yemas a la velocidad del rayo. Arthur se ríe entre dientes, inventándose —probablemente— algún que otro atributo femenino para luego verlo desaparecer tras pasar su manga por encima, como por arte de magia (y después verlo reaparecer, milagrosamente, si sopla sobre la ventana otra vez).

En eso está, de hecho, trazando lo que le gusta pensar que es un pezón bastante conseguido, cuando la ve. La larga procesión, las luces tintineantes de los faroles colgados de los caballos, iluminando la nieve y creando sombras extrañas entre los copos. Arthur tiene trece años y nunca ha ido a un funeral, pero esa es la palabra que se le viene a la mente, pesada y oscura como una premonición. _Funeral._

Su padre sale a trompicones del castillo, como si hubiese estado esperando junto a la ventana toda la tarde, exactamente igual que él. La nieve le llega hasta las rodillas y sus botas se hunden en la nieve virgen, su capa una larga mancha roja a sus espaldas. Corre entre los caballeros, la corona balanceándose sobre su cabeza, y no para hasta llegar a un punto intermedio en el que Arthur no ha reparado, donde una figura más pequeña, muchísimo más brillante se encoge contra el frío. Ella baja del caballo sin esperar ayuda y el rey la pliega contra su cuerpo casi antes de que pueda tocar el suelo, como intentando fundir la nieve entre ellos.

Arthur oye la nieve golpeando contra el cristal y el calor de su mano deja ríos de condensación en la ventana, pero en ese momento, en ese preciso instante le parece que es él es que está fuera, a mil kilómetros de distancia de ese mundo donde su padre abraza a una desconocida como si fuese su hija, o su igual. La chica devuelve el abrazo al rey como si fuese la única cosa que la mantiene en pie y Uther posa sus labios contra su pelo, deshaciendo los copos que destacan, increíblemente blancos sobre el negro.

Arthur aplasta su nariz contra la ventana y entrecierra los ojos, pero por mucho que lo intenta, desde donde él mira es difícil determinar quién se está apoyando en quién.

\---

El peso de la espada es familiar, agradable en su mano, como la palma de su padre sobre el hombro. La empuña y la hoja sisea cuando corta el aire, golpeando a su oponente casi sin mirar, por instinto. Brandon chasquea la lengua audiblemente contra el paladar.

\- Tienes que tener claro tu objetivo, Arthur, mirar a tu enemigo. – Le reprende, secándose el sudor del cuello con el dorso de la mano. – Tienes que planear tus movimientos de antemano, no puedes ir a lo loco.

Arthur bufa y se aparta el flequillo de la frente, desdeñoso porque él sabe perfectamente cuál es su objetivo. En ese momento, por ejemplo, su objetivo es patearle el culo a su instructor, y si ampliamos un poco el margen de tiempo, su objetivo evidentemente es convertirse en rey. Es sólo que procura dejarle algo al azar, reservar algún que otro espacio para los imprevistos.

Brandon le golpea inesperadamente en las costillas y Arthur piensa _mira, ahí tienes un imprevisto._

\- Au.

\- No sabía que eras tan malo en esto. – La voz le hace saltar varios centímetros en el aire, su armadura creando un escándalo tremendo en el proceso.

Morgana está apoyada contra la barandilla de la zona de entrenamientos, como si nada, su pelo recogido en una coleta y las largas piernas dentro de unos pantalones de montar que ha tenido que robarle a algún caballero. Arthur tiene que pestañear varias veces para procesar la imagen por completo. En los últimos seis meses Morgana no ha sido más que una presencia en el borde de la visión, casi invisible aunque estuviese junto al rey, siempre relegada a las sombras. Y aunque su padre le ha _sugerido_ que se intente acercar a ella, que establezca algún tipo de contacto con esta nueva persona que se ha unido a su familia como un parche mal cosido, el interés que tiene Arthur por las chicas es tan fugaz y cambiante como el que tiene por cualquier otra cosa. _Y además,_ piensa enfadado, _ella tampoco parecía encantada con la idea._

Pero ahora Morgana parece otra, brillante y— supone, realmente guapa, saltando la valla de forma muy poco femenina y sonriendo como si fuesen antiguos rivales. Arthur pestañea y mira cómo levanta una espada de la arena con el pie en un movimiento que sugiere práctica, y mira a Brandon en busca de ayuda, desesperado, porque no es que tenga miedo pero Morgana le parece algo desequilibrada, sinceramente.

\- En guardia.

Pero el viejo instructor sólo se encoge de hombros y se recoge el pelo blanco en una coleta, murmurando _Mi señora_ antes de irse sin mirar atrás. Arthur lanza dagas silenciosas en su dirección, pensando _traidortraidortraidor_ y preguntándose si abandonar al príncipe heredero en una situación precaria será razón suficiente para meter en los calabozos a uno de los residentes del castillo más veteranos. Se siente con ganas de intentarlo, de todas formas.

\- Es normal que no quieras hablar, si lo haces la mitad de mal que luchas. – La sonrisa de Morgana es afilada y Arthur rechina los dientes, relajando sus dedos en la empuñadura.

\- Mi señora. – Carraspea. Su voz está cambiando y se le escapan grititos embarazosos en los momentos más inoportunos. Este es uno de esos momentos. – Mi señora, - Repite. – No creo que este sea lugar para una dama.

Morgana se ríe, profundo dentro del pecho, y al minuto siguiente está blandiendo su espada con movimientos rápidos y limpios, estudiados. El filo la roza la mejilla a Arthur, que se aparta en el último segundo, sorprendido, y siente la sangre gotear en una larga línea hasta la mandíbula.

\- Déjame a mi decidir cuál es mi lugar, Pendragon.

Arthur frunce el ceño y se seca la sangre, empuñando su espada, porque en serio, _qué mierda le pasa a esta chica_ , y en el mundo de Morgana eso debe significar ven y atácame, porque eso es exactamente lo que hace. Las espadas vuelan y Arthur no tiene otro remedio que defenderse, mandando por tierra años de comportamiento impecable con las damas. No que Morgana parezca una dama, en ese momento, sonriendo como una maníaca mientras le golpea por todas partes, la espada un destello brillante en el aire.

\- ¡Se puede saber qué estás haciendo!

\- Atacarte. – Morgana se encoge mínimamente de hombros antes de hacer precisamente eso. – Está claro que necesitas prática.

\- ¿Y voy a practicar _contigo_?

\- ¿Y por qué no?

Arthur se queda un momento callado, extrañado, y Morgana aprovecha para hacer una pirueta y atacarle por la espalda, golpeándole el culo con el dorso de la espada.

\- Venga, enséñame de qué estás hecho, principito.

Y Arthur piensa que ya está bien. Porque esto es _una chica_ pero sobre todo es ofensivo. Cuadra los hombros y la mira de frente, intentando prestar atención a todos sus movimientos. Morgana es un rival extraño, pero está claro que no es nueva, sus pies casi invisibles sobre la arena. Gira con agilidad y Arthur levanta la espada para parar el golpe, la fuerza de la colisión vibrándole desde la muñeca hasta el hombro. La chica es rápida y le gana en altura, pero Arthur tiene más fuerza, así que espera a que vuelva a atacar, con otra floritura de la hoja, y hace girar su espada en el aire, con fuerza, retorciendo la muñeca de Morgana y obligándola a soltar su empuñadura, que vuela en movimientos circulares a lo largo de la arena.

Morgana abre las palmas a la altura de las orejas, rindiéndose, y sonríe: - Bien hecho.

Unos minutos después Arthur no sabe cómo pero acaban sentados bajo uno de los árboles más antiguos del castillo, el manzano que está junto a la armería, la brisa que corre entre sus ramas besándoles el sudor de la frente. Morgana está apoyada contra el tronco, sujetándose las rodillas contra el pecho y Arthur no puede evitar estudiar su perfil por el rabillo del ojo, como si eso fuese a darle alguna pista sobre lo que está pasando.

\- Tienes que estar preparado, Arthur. – Morgana se toca las correas de las botas y Arthur tiene la pregunta en la punta de la lengua, pero Morgana se le adelanta. – Para todo.

Suena algo extraña cuando lo dice y a Arthur le da algo de miedo, todavía, esta chica tan rara que tan pronto sonríe como te machaca con su espada, que parece una mezcla inconsistente de opuestos y que lleva el luto bajo la ropa, bajo la piel

\- Puede que pienses que todo está planeado para ti, que sabes exactamente cómo va a ir tu vida. Pero incluso aunque así sea siempre habrá cosas inesperadas. – Le mira, fugazmente y sonríe. – Imprevistos. – Arthur parpadea y Morgana suspira. – Y tienes que estar preparado.

La voz de Morgana se hunde un poco en el pecho, como si hablase la experiencia o algo más poderoso que Arthur no puede comprender.

\- Lo sé. – Contesta, aunque no lo sabe, y añade. – Lo estaré. – Aunque no está seguro de que pueda estarlo, pero su voz suena inesperadamente firme y Morgana sonríe contra el sol.

\- Bien, Arthur. – Asiente, los ojos brillando casi dorados bajo la luz. – Eso está bien.

\---

Las flores se marchitan bajo el sudor de su palma, y Arthur se pregunta por enésima vez qué demonios está haciendo. Da un paso hacia adelante, pero le parece que sus botas hacen demasiado ruido en el corredor de piedra y vuelve a retroceder para esconderse tras la esquina, el corazón galopando dolorosamente en su pecho. Morgana lleva más de un año en Camelot, pero Arthur no parece ser capaz de dejar de hacer tonterías a su alrededor, como cuando le metió un montón de mariposas dentro del armario pero no se acordó de que, vaya, _las mariposas se mueren_ , o cuando le regaló un colgante y ella pensó que había sido su padre. O cuando se le ocurrió que, bueno, _esto_.

Arthur se seca las manos contra la pernera del pantalón y piensa qué explicación va a dar esta vez.

 _No, verás. Estaba. He visto estas flores, ¿sabes? Desde mi ventana. Y me han recordado a ti, así que las he ido a recoger._

Mira las flores en su mano, que están descoloridas y cabizbajas, y supone que no es el mejor de los cumplidos.

Arthur suspira, algo tembloroso y decide que ya está bien, el valor brillando algo tímido en su pecho mientras camina hacia la puerta de Morgana. Levanta un puño cerrado para llamar, y justo antes de que pueda entrar en contacto con la madera la puerta se abre hacia adentro con un chirrido mudo, dejándole cara a cara con su padre.

\- Arthur.

El rey parece extrañado, sus manos enroscando los guantes de cuero entre sus dedos. Arthur está seguro de que él está bastante más sorprendido.

\- ¡Padre! Qué—qué— - Intenta mirar al interior de la habitación, donde Morgana se ata una bata alrededor de la cintura, su camisón cayendo como un suspiro hasta los pies descalzos. Arthur siente algo extraño bullir en su estómago.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Arthur? – Uther cierra la puerta a sus espaldas y le apoya la mano en el hombro. – No son horas de visitar a una dama.

Arthur quiere sacudirse su mano de encima, mordérsela, preguntarle _¡entonces qué estabas haciendo tú!_ , pero aprieta la mandíbula y deja que le arda el pecho, silenciosamente. Uther elige ese momento para mirar las flores en su mano y frunce el ceño.

\- Arthur—

La puerta se abre en ese preciso instante, y Morgana aparece, sonriente, su figura recortada contra la luz de las velas. Mira a Arthur y le sujeta de la muñeca, diciendo:

\- ¿Esas flores son para mi? – Arthur asiente, aturdido, y Morgana le arrastra hasta el interior, mirando a Uther y diciendo – Buenas noches, mi señor. – Antes de cerrar la puerta en sus reales narices.

Arthur se siente paralizado, idiota, inseguro. No sabe hacia qué lado moverse así que se queda quieto, mirando el tocador, la ventana, _la cama de Morgana, Jesús_.

\- Son muy bonitas, muchas gracias. – Dice Morgana, trenzándose rápidamente el pelo, sonriéndole desde el espejo.

\- Yo— si quieres— - Hace movimientos frenéticos con las manos. – Me puedo ir.

\- No, qué dices. – Contesta Morgana como si fuese una idea absurda, peinándose el final de la coleta con un cepillo.

Arthur salta de un pie a otro e intenta ignorar las sábanas revueltas con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Entonces qué ¿quieres bailar? – Pregunta Morgana, como si llevasen sopesando la idea durante un tiempo, pero Arthur se está acostumbrando a las maneras bruscas de Morgana y está asintiendo mucho antes de que pueda pensárselo mejor.

Morgana se levanta entre una nube de seda, encantada, y le sujeta una mano mientras le coloca la otra en su cintura, que resbala sobre la tela y los nervios. Arthur nota que están a la misma altura, ahora, y que los cuatro años que se llevan parecen menos importantes en las distancias cortas.

\- Veamos qué tal se te da esto, Pendragon.

\- Arthur. Di—di Arthur. – Dice Arthur, sin pensar y siente cómo le tiembla todo el cuerpo cuando la mano de Morgana se posa diminuta, frágil dentro de la suya. Su cintura curvándose bajo sus dedos.

\- Vale, _Arthur_. – Morgana se muerde la lengua, divertida y pestañea, lentamente. – Se supone que me tienes que llevar tú.

\- Oh, sí, sí. Ya. – Arthur se pone en movimiento en seguida, sus pies torpes, gigantes junto a los delicados movimientos descalzos de Morgana, que le esquiva y hace que parezca baile. Y Arthur se siente bastante idiota, sinceramente, pero Morgana está cantando bajito, sólo para sus oídos y lo demás importa bastante poco.

\- También te puedo llevar yo, si quieres. – Dice Morgana, de repente, mientras tamborilea sus dedos sobre el hombro de Arthur e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, la luz de las velas dibujando sombras profundas en su cuello. Arthur la hace girar y Morgana sonríe, su coleta girando con ella. – A veces no está mal dejarse llevar por alguien.

\- No quiero que me lleves. – Arthur frunce el ceño y Morgana tira de su mano bruscamente, impacientándose.

\- Pues otra persona, entonces. – Le mira por debajo de las pestañas y añade, con intención. – El caso es dejarse ir, Arthur.

Arthur asiente y hace como que entiende lo que le está diciendo, como siempre, y Morgana hace como que no se da cuenta, como siempre también, saltando rápidamente sobre sus botas, agarrándose a ambos lados de su cuello y diciendo _el suelo está frío_. Arthur la tiene tan cerca, de repente, que el corazón le baila bajo la piel y los huesos, su perfume colándose por todos sus sentidos, entrando por su nariz y posándose sobre su lengua y quedándose a vivir entre los poros de su piel. Pero estar tan cerca también tiene sus desventajas, y se da cuenta de qué lejos, qué poco está Morgana con él en ese momento, sus ojos fijos en algo—o en alguien—que no está en esa habitación, así que desliza la mirada hacia la pared, donde todo duele un poco menos.

Sus sombras bailan temblorosas con ellos, alargadas contra la piedra y los muebles, rozando los bordes de la ventana como preparadas para echar a volar. Arthur suspira e intenta no fijarse en cómo se funden, tan cerca que no puede distinguir la una de la otra.

\---

\- ¿Pero qué haces?

\- Er. – Morgana se balancea precariamente sobre sus dos pies, como si no fuesen suficiente superficie para mantenerla estable. – No lo sé. – Levanta un poco la mano izquierda, donde tiene lo que parece una jarra de vino, y viendo el estado se su equilibrio probablemente sea eso, exactamente. – Esto parecía una buena idea hace un rato.

\- Ah.

\- Bueno, pues entonces… - Morgana hace un gesto con la cabeza y se empieza a dar la vuelta. Arthur le agarra de una manga.

\- No, espera, no. Perdona. – Se hace a un lado y deja un hueco en la puerta. – Pasa.

Arthur sabe que no es la persona más perceptiva del mundo, que hay cosas que se le escapan, porque son demasiado crípticas o demasiado oscuras y a Arthur le gusta la cerveza caliente y las cosas claras, y sobre todo sabe que Morgana es de todo menos clara. Pero aun así, en ese momento, para él es transparente como el cristal. Arthur sabe reconocer los síntomas, porque ya ha visto a suficientes de sus caballeros tirados sobre una mesa en la taberna, bebiendo como si esperasen encontrar la cura a un corazón roto en el fondo de la botella.

Morgana se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano y consigue que el movimiento parezca delicado. Arthur bebe de su vaso, por educación y mira a Morgana al otro lado de la mesa.

\- Se ha quedado una noche bonita. – Intenta Arthur, pero Morgana sólo asíente y ambos se quedan callados. Arthur mira el vaso en su mano y el tiempo pasa extraño, sin hacer ruido, y cuando se da cuenta ya se han bebido la mitad de la jarra y Arthur siente la cabeza acolchada, la visión agradablemente desenfocada.

\- ¿Sabes? Es… - A Arthur le cuesta juntar a las dos Morganas en una, pero cuando lo consigue ve que está frunciendo el ceño. Sus palabras resbalan de su lengua lentamente, con intensidad. – Es una tontería. Lo he sabido todo este tiempo y mírame. – Cuando Morgana se ríe suena imposiblemente amarga, y Arthur estira una mano para tocarle un poco el brazo, pero falla por unos diez centímetros y acaba agarrado de sus dedos. Morgana suspira temblorosa. – Es inútil intentar cambiar las cosas. A las personas. No deberías querer cambiarlas, para empezar. Esa es la clave, ¿no?

Arthur siente que es el momento de asentir, así que asiente hasta que le da vueltas la cabeza.

\- Claro. Es la clave, Arthur. – Morgana le aprieta los dedos y le mira. Arthur se huele otro mensaje críptico. – Que no quieras cambiar nada, ni un solo pelo.

Esto es lo más cerca que han estado nunca hablar abiertamente de lo que pasa. De lo que todos saben que pasa pero nadie comenta. De lo que Arthur es demasiado joven, demasiado descerebrado para comprender pero suficientemente mayor para que duela como nada.

\- Prométeme que no querrás cambiar ni un solo pelo, Arthur.

\- Te lo prometo. – Pero Arthur es joven, y está borracho y piensa que puede, que quizás, que _igual_ también esté un poco enamorado, que puede que lleve enamorado toda su vida de esa Morgana que tiene que grietas pero que se mantiene entera, que es preciosa de todas las maneras posibles, así que supone que podría prometerle cualquier cosa.

El alcohol late pesado en sus venas y le escuecen los secretos, las verdades a medias, y los dos harán como que no se acuerdan, como que esto no ha pasado nunca pero Arthur no puede evitar inclinarse hacia delante, levantarse un poco de la silla hasta que la ve doble por razones completamente diferentes. Morgana le mira, sorprendida, la boca entreabierta y Arthur se deja caer sobre ella, con suavidad, rozando sus labios como si estuviesen hechos de cristal. Morgana aspira contra su boca y no responde, pero Arthur siente su boca, húmeda por el vino bajo la suya y no puede evitar prolongar el beso un segundo, un momento más, guardando la textura de sus labios en ese lugar donde guarda los recuerdos más queridos.

Cuando se separa Morgana ya no le está mirando, y Arthur se siente mil tonos de estúpido, pero Morgana le aprieta la mano, ligeramente, una sonrisa naciéndole en la comisura de los labios, y a Arhur le parece todo un poquito menos terrible.

\---

La corteza es basta, áspera bajo sus yemas, y a veces su agarre resbala sobre la empuñadura de la daga, las piedras incrustadas clavándosele incómodamente en la palma de la mano. Arthur frunce el ceño y decide que la próxima vez pedirá una daga más práctica que bonita.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Nada. – Arthur se muerde la lengua, concentrándose, intentando hacer las líneas rectas a través de las estrías del árbol.- Espera.

Morgana se encoge de hombros y sigue leyendo el libro que tiene entre las piernas— un poemario que cabe en la palma de su mano— con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco del manzano. Han pasado muchos años desde la primera vez que estuvieron ahí, en ese mismo lugar, y sin embargo Arthur no cree que las cosas hayan cambiado demasiado. Mira un poco a Morgana, discretamente por debajo del flequillo y piensa _no, no han cambiado en absoluto_.

\- Vale, ya está. – Arthur se separa un poco para observar su obra desde una distancia más objetiva, y asiente, satisfecho. Morgana parece no apreciar sus aptitudes artísticas.

\- _¿Qué es eso?_

\- ¿Cómo que qué— - Arthur frunce el ceño y lo señala, haciendo gestos en el aire. – ¡Una M y una A, Morgana!

Morgana entrecierra los ojos y parece verlo, su expresión iluminándose un instante, soltando un largo _aaaaah_ de comprensión.

\- Vale, sí, ya veo. – Se queda callada. Arthur se impacienta.

\- Y bueno, ¿qué te parece?

\- Pues no sé. – Morgana se encoge de hombros. - ¿Quién es M?

Y Arthur tiene que cogerle el poemario de las manos y golpearle en el hombro con él porque, de verdad, esto ya es demasiado.

\---

\- ¿Quién es M?

La pregunta retumba a través del tiempo, como un eco de otra era que parece imposiblemente lejana. Arthur le mira, sorprendido, mientras Merlin toca las marcas del árbol con cuidado, hundiendo las yemas entre los recovecos.

\- Eso son cosas de otro siglo. Ya no tiene importancia. – Arthur cierra los ojos y se recuesta contra la hierba, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos. Merlin se deja caer a su lado, pero Arthur puede oír los engranajes de su cerebro moverse desde donde está.

\- Pero. – Arthur gruñe. Merlin no se da por aludido. – En algún momento tuvo importancia, ¿no? La suficiente para grabarlo ahí.

\- Bueno…

\- En un lugar tan a la vista, _en tu árbol favorito_ , ahí para toda la vida…

Arthur piensa en Morgana, brevemente, en la última vez que la vió, y el corazón se le encoge de mil maneras diferentes.

\- Sí, bueno, supongo— Arthur abre un poco un ojo y mira a Merlin, que está conteniendo la risa, plegando los labios dentro de su boca. – Bah, eres un idiota.

Merlin se ríe en su cara y cuando lo hace echa la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando a la vista la larga columna de su cuello y ese punto, justo encima de la nuez donde siempre olvida afeitarse. _Porque es un idiota_. Un idiota y un insubordinado y un inepto y terriblemente inadecuado. _Y un imprevisto, también_.

\- Pero si no te aburrirías, ¿verdad? – Merlin sonríe imposiblemente amplio y le bailan los ojos, azules bajo las pestañas. – Siempre te estás quejando pero apuesto a que no cambiarías eso, si pudieses.

Arthur frunce el ceño y le mira más de cerca, desde su sonrisa hasta la curvatura de sus pómulos. Se fija en lo largos que tiene los dedos y en los ángulos amplios, bruscos de su perfil. Le mira y le mira y le vuelve a mirar y no puede evitar decir _no_ , decir _no lo cambiaría_ , con la extraña sensación de que Morgana se está riendo de él en ese preciso instante.

( _no te cambiaría ni un pelo_ )


End file.
